dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Zhuge Dan
Zhuge Dan may or may not be Zhuge Liang and Zhuge Jin's cousin, sometimes being argued as Zhuge Liang's younger brother or someone from an unrelated branch of the Zhuge family. In addition, he may or may not be Zhuge Jin's older or younger brother. He is one of the many Kingdom of Wei generals who rebelled against Sima Zhao's reign and was met with miserable failure. Before his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was the default name for a Bodyguard in Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends. His character's height in the series is 168 cm (5'6"). Fans voted him to forty-third place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll. Role in GamesEdit Dynasty WarriorsEdit During Jin's Story Mode in Dynasty Warriors 7, he promotes himself as the commander at Dongxing. He has an argument with Sima Zhao and is infuriated by the young man's laziness. He leads the Wei army against the Wu forces led by Zhuge Ke. After crossing a large bridge with zealous Wei troops, the bridge is destroyed by Ding Feng. Isolated, they are surrounded by Wu troops. Due to Wang Yuanji's persuasion, Sima Zhao finally moves to assist. Each man blames the other for their respective failures at Dongxing. In a bid to increase the Sima family's reputation, Sima Shi ultimately lays blame on Sima Zhao. Later, when Sima Zhao rises to power after Sima Shi's death, a jealous Zhuge Dan tries to bolster his reputation in retaliation. Seeking to restore power back to Wei's emperor, Cao Mao, he sells himself to the Wu forces at Shouchun. However, he loses his Wu allies due to his obsession with revenge and the cruelty he gives them, and they defect to Sima Zhao's side. To his ire, Sima Zhao confronts him to state he has lost everything for his ambition. Determined to defeat his enemy no matter what, Zhuge Dan sets the castle on fire in an attempt to end both of their lives. But the plan ends with failure as Sima Zhao kills Zhuge Dan and escapes the castle. His first Legendary Mode allows him to prove his intellect as a member of the Zhuge family. Zhuge Dan's second Legendary Mode allows players the chance to lead his rebellion to slay Sima Zhao. Romance of the Three KingdomsEdit He mainly appears as an above-average officer in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series. He usually appears as a secondary and optional general for Wei and has done so since the early titles of the series. In Romance of the Three Kingdoms VI, he stars in a short scenario centered around his revolt in April 257. Players can reenact his first rebellion against the Sima family. During the Online adaption, he is one of the four focal characters in the 2008 summer event. Zhuge Liang requests players to help him face against his other talented family members from the Zhuge family. He includes himself, Zhuge Dan, Zhuge Jin, and Zhuge Qiao in a competition in Jing Province, using their wits to concoct various inventions against one another. If players choose to support Zhuge Dan, they get to use fire-breathing tiger cannons against his family's siege weapons. Character InformationEdit DevelopmentEdit Zhuge Dan was made to be the tragically flawed character for the series. He is a man who isn't bad by nature but ironically suffers his downfall due to his beliefs. To represent his character as a stiff man of discipline, the producer wanted to give him sleeked back hair and a suffocating collar. His white gloves were meant to signify nervousness and the anxieties he tries to keep hidden. Zhuge Dan is meant to be a character who struggles to overcome his various internal complexes and conflicts, for better or worse. PersonalityEdit Proud of his family's reputation for intelligence, Zhuge Dan thinks himself worthy to be the same ilk. He tries to act as an assertive and wise individual at all times. He is indeed talented in concocting reasonable strategies and possesses natural leadership. Zhuge Dan's brilliance, however, is overshadowed by his impatience. His eagerness to act on his decisions clouds him from rethinking his steps and severely narrows his focus. He neglects to consider alternations or consequences of his plans. When the epiphany finally dawns on him, it's often too late for him to do anything about it. The knowledge may cause him to react with nervousness or anger, his humiliation with his fault breaking his otherwise stern composure. In his original appearance, Zhuge Dan is depicted as a man who has no real friends or allies. Everyone who knew him judged him for his misdemeanors or his blatant ignorance. For his Warriors Orochi appearance, however, he shares an affinity with Sima Zhao, Zhuge Liang, Taigong Wang, and Sakon. The geniuses offer friendly tips for improving his thinking process or jest about his uptight appearance. Voice ActorsEdit *Keith Silverstein - Dynasty Warriors 7 (English) *Takuya Kirimoto - Dynasty Warriors 7, Warriors Orochi 3 (Japanese) Zhuge Dan (died 258), style name Gongxiu, was a military general of the state of Cao Wei during the Three Kingdoms period. When he held military positions during his middle to late career, he got involved in all Three Rebellions in Shouchun, which aimed to drive the de facto ruler of Wei, Sima clan, out of power. During the second rebellion of 255, he actively assisted Sima Shi to destroy Guanqiu Jian and his rebels; however, in the third rebellion, he would be the main performer on stage, wherein he initiated an even larger revolution under exactly the same reason Guanqiu once held. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zhuge_Dan# hide *1 As an imperial agent *2 Incident of Wang Ling *3 Battle of Dongxing *4 Incident of Guanqiu Jian *5 Death at Shouchun *6 Family *7 Modern references *8 See also *9 References As an imperial agenthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zhuge_Dan&action=edit&section=1 edit Zhuge Dan was born in Yangdu County, Langya Commandery (present-day Yinan County, Shandong), just like many other members of the Zhuge clan. As a direct descendant of Director of Retainers (司隸校尉) Zhuge Feng (諸葛豐), Zhuge Dan was educated, and became a clerk working in the Imperial Secretariat Office. Although his position was not very high, he held an intimate connection with many celebrities of Wei, his best friends were Xiahou Xuan and Deng Yang (鄧颺), both were well-known associates of Cao Shuang. Furthermore, Zhuge Dan would later have one of his daughters married to Sima Yi's son, Sima Zhou, and another daughter to Wang Ling's son, Wang Guang. With the help of his powerful connection, Zhuge Dan entered the imperial agency and moved up the ranks smoothly until he reached the position of Palace Assistant Imperial Clerk (御史中丞) Imperial Secretary (尚書) (御史中丞尚書), as well as an imperial agent, that directly assists the Imperial Secretariat). This was the zenith of his career as a civil officer, and along with his friends, they enjoyed the highest praise at the time.[1] During his tenure, he would do a favor for anyone who went for him for a position, so he was loved by his men, but started to draw resentment from the emperor.[2] Furthermore, the reason his faction received such a good fame was due to the propaganda of their affiliates instead of solid accomplishments, so they were eventually demolished by the emperor Cao Rui, who got Zhuge Dan removed from office as a punishment. Incident of Wang Linghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zhuge_Dan&action=edit&section=2 edit Further information: Wang Ling Rebellion After Cao Rui's death, Xiahou Xuan exerted his authority and reinstated Zhuge Dan as Imperial Secretariat Assistant Clerk, and granted him the title of a general before promoting him to be the Governor of Yang Province. At the time, Cao Shuang and his affiliates including Xiahou Xuan and Deng Yang represented the dominant faction which controlled the court of Wei. However, the situation was reversed after the Incident at Gaoping Tombs, during which Cao Shuang's political enemy, Sima Yi, wiped the whole clan of Cao Shuang out, close aides like Deng Yang and several friends of Zhuge Dan were put to death, and Xiahou Xuan was replaced by Guo Huai. Facing political instability, many once influential gentries wavered on their belief that Wei would continue to have a member of the Cao clan on the throne. Wang Ling, the grand commander who held the authority to mobilize troops around Yang Province, suspected Sima Yi had controlled the court and actually was the one wielding state power. His belief was reinforced when Sima Yi sent an envoy to announce Wang Ling's promotion to Grand Commandant (太尉), which was a post that did not have the direct command of armed forces.[3] Therefore, he secretly contacted his nephew Linghu Yu (令狐愚), who was recorded to be a talented civil officer, to plan for the overthrow of Sima Yi. Linghu Yu acted as Wang Ling's strategist, and told his uncle that Prince of Chu (楚王), Cao Biao (曹彪), was a brave sage, and suggested Wang to replace the young emperor with Cao Biao. Wang Ling then started preparation for a coup d'état; however, Linghu Yu died of an illness during the process, and Wang Ling was unable to draw much support. His intention was later reported to Sima Yi by a traitor, in response, Sima Yi granted Zhuge Dan the staff of authority, and granted him the title of General who Pacifies the East to assist him on his operation against Wang Ling. The expedition army advanced swiftly and pressed Wang Ling within 100 paces, and the latter submitted without a fight. Even Wang Ling did not actually start a revolt, this incident was regarded as the First Rebellion of Shouchun. Battle of Dongxinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zhuge_Dan&action=edit&section=3 edit Main article: Battle of Dongxing After the whole clan of Wang Ling was executed, Zhuge Dan became the new district commander of Yang Province, and he was made a marquis. Not long after Wang Ling's demise, Sima Yi also died, and was succeeded by his eldest son, Sima Shi, who continued to control the court. In 252, Sima Shi devised a three-pronged offensive on Eastern Wu. One of the attack point was Dongxing, which was tasked to Zhuge Dan and his 70,000 strong army. Upon arrival, Zhuge Dan took quick control of the Dongxing Dam (東興隄, in present-day Chaohu, Anhui), which was destroyed in 241, but was rebuilt by the Eastern Wu regent, Zhuge Ke, recently to create a reservoir near the Chaohu Lake, with the dual purpose of using it as a defense against potential Wei attacks and, with two castles built nearby, as forward attack mechanism for Wu ships. There were only 1,000 defenders for each castle under the command of Liu Lue and Quan Duan, so Zhuge Ke immediately took 40,000 men with him as reinforcement. At the time, Zhuge Ke was near the battlefield, Zhuge Dan had already laid siege upon the castles, stationed his troops on the dam, and set up camps beneath. Despite possessing both geographic and numerical advantages, Zhuge Dan was outmaneuvered by Wu vanguard, Liu Zan (留賛, father of Liu Lue) and Ding Feng, when the two adopted an unusual strategy and charged recklessly towards him with only 3,000 men. After his embarrassing defeat, Zhuge Dan was demoted to General who Pacifies the South, and Guanqiu Jian replaced him as the Governor and District commander of Yang Province. Incident of Guanqiu Jianhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zhuge_Dan&action=edit&section=4 edit Main article: Wen Qin & Guanqiu Jian's Rebellion Following the death of Sima Yi, Sima Shi inherited his father and became the new de facto ruler of Wei politics. In 254, Sima Shi deposed the emperor Cao Fang because the latter was unhappy with the former's authoritarian attitude. In an attempt to reserve the sovereignty of their state, generals Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin rose up and challenged the Sima faction. The two sent a secret letter to Zhuge Dan, asking the latter to join them to bring Sima Shi (Sima Yi's oldest son) down.[4] However, Zhuge Dan, on the other hand, executed Guanqiu Jian's messenger and reported the case to the central government under Sima Shi's grip. He then joined the expedition forces under Sima Shi to quell the military uprising known as the second rebellion in Shouchun. After Guanqiu Jian was assassinated by a traitor and Wen Qin fled for his life, Zhuge Dan breached the city of Shouchun. When the Wu forces led by Sun Jun arrived at Dongxing (present-day Dongxing, Guangxi), they heard that Shouchun had been overtaken by Zhuge Dan so they retreated as well. Zhuge Dan sent Jiang Ban (蔣班) to pursue and attack the retreating Wu forces. The Wu general Liu Zan was seriously ill at the time and insisted to stay behind to let the main Wu troops get away. As a result, Zhuge Dan was able to take revenge for his humiliating loss in Dongxing by killing Liu Zan in the ensuing battle. Death at Shouchunhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zhuge_Dan&action=edit&section=5 edit Main article: Zhuge Dan Rebellion Not long after the revolt by Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin was suppressed, Sima Shi died of illness and his second brother Sima Zhao inherited his place in the Wei court. Shouchun was guarded by the East-Conquering General Zhuge Dan after the second rebellion was suppressed. Zhuge Dan had witnessed the deaths of Wang Ling and Guanqiu Jian after their failed rebellions and he felt uneasy. He tried to increase his popularity amongst the people in the Huai River region and gain their support. At the same time, he hired a group of bodyguards to protect himself. Sima Zhao wanted to eliminate the remaining loyalists to the state, so he heeded Jia Chong's advice to force Zhuge Dan to rebel. Zhuge Dan received an imperial decree to report to the Wei court and assume the post of Excellency of Works. However, Zhuge Dan became afraid after receiving the decree, so he killed the Inspector of Yang Province, Yue Lin, and rose in rebellion against Sima Zhao. He sent his Chief Clerk Wu Gang (吳綱) to Eastern Wu with his son Zhuge Jing (諸葛靚) as a hostage, asking for reinforcements from Wu. Sima Zhao personally led 260,000 troops to suppress the rebellion and stationed his army in Qiutou (丘頭). He sent Wang Ji and Chen Qian (陳騫) to lead an army to besiege Shouchun. He sent Shi Bao (石苞), Hu Zhi (胡質) and Zhou Tai (州泰) to hold off the Eastern Wu forces. The Wu forces led by Wen Qin, Tang Zi and Quan Yì (全懌) managed to enter Shouchun before the encirclement by the Wei forces was completed. Subsequently, Wen Qin led his men to break out of the siege several times but failed. The Wu general Zhu Yi garrisoned at Anfeng (安豐), southwest of Shouchun, as backup, but was defeated by Zhou Tai. Sun Chen moved his army to Chaohu. He sent Zhu Yi, along with Ding Feng and Li Fei (黎斐) to break the siege on Shouchun, but were defeated by Shi Bao and Zhou Tai. The Wei general Hu Lie (胡烈) led a surprise attack on the Wu forces and succeeded in destroying the enemy's supplies. Zhu Yi's army was unable to advance any further as they had lost their supplies. Sun Chen was furious and had Zhu Yi executed. Sun Chen then ordered a retreat to the Wu capital Jianye (present-day Nanjing, Jiangsu). Zhuge Dan's forces were besieged in Shouchun for a long time without any reinforcements arriving. Zhuge Dan's deputies Jiang Ban (蔣班) and Jiao Yi (焦彝) advised him to concentrate on attacking a single flank of the encirclement to break the siege. Wen Qin opposed the suggestion and insisted that Wu reinforcements will arrive soon. Zhuge Dan did not heed Jiang Ban and Jiao Yi's advice and wanted to kill them instead. Jiang Ban and Jiao Yi escaped from Shouchun and defected over to Sima Zhao's side. Sima Zhao followed Zhong Hui's strategy, by faking letters from Quan Hui (全輝) and Quan Yí (全儀) to trick Quan Yī (全禕) and Quan Duan (全端) to surrender. When Quan Yī received the letters, he thought that they were real and surrendered to Sima Zhao. Zhuge Dan's forces were taken by surprise. In the first lunar month of the second year, Zhuge Dan, Wen Qin and Tang Zi attempted to break out of the siege again but failed and suffered heavy casualties. By then, supplies in the city were running out soon and several troops had surrendered. Wen Qin suggested release the northerners and Wu forces in the city to conserve supplies. Zhuge Dan ignored Wen Qin's suggestion and had him killed in anger. Wen Qin's sons, Wen Yang and Wen Hu, heard of their father's death and escaped from Shouchun and surrendered to Sima Zhao. The surrender of Wen Yang and Wen Hu caused the rebel army's morale to further plummet. In the second lunar month, Sima Zhao's forces succeeded in penetrating Shouchun. Zhuge Dan fled from the city and was killed by Hu Fen (胡奮)'s men during his escape. The Wu general Yu Quan was killed in battle while Tang Zi and Wang Zuo (王祚) of Wu surrendered to Sima Zhao. Familyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zhuge_Dan&action=edit&section=6 edit *Ancestor: Zhuge Feng (諸葛豐), served as Colonel of Sili during the Western Han Dynasty *Cousins: **Zhuge Jin, served Eastern Wu **Zhuge Liang, served Shu Han **Zhuge Jun (諸葛均), served Shu Han *Children: **Zhuge Jing (諸葛靚), served Cao Wei, sent to Eastern Wu as a hostage during Zhuge Dan's rebellion **Daughter, personal name unknown, married Sima Zhou **Daughter, personal name unknown, married Wang Ling's son Wang Guang (王廣), executed along with the rest of the Wang family when Wang Ling rebelled *Grandsons: **Zhuge Yi (諸葛頤), Zhuge Jing's oldest son **Zhuge Hui (諸葛恢), Zhuge Jing's second son, served as Imperial Secretary during the Jin Dynasty Category:Characters Category:Confederate Officers Category:Jin Warriors